


kris1106 is typing…

by side_stickie_note (lost_stickie_note)



Series: tinysparks [15]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Lemon, M/M, Porn With Plot, Smut, Yifan's Birthday Week 2020, camboy!Junmyeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:00:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27365410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_stickie_note/pseuds/side_stickie_note
Summary: Junmyeon tries to pretend he doesn't think about his roommate Yifan when he cams. But he does. Perhaps a bit more than a little.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Series: tinysparks [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734781
Comments: 18
Kudos: 93
Collections: Challenge #9 — Behind the Mask





	kris1106 is typing…

**Author's Note:**

> I will confess, this is my first time writing a camboy au, so I'm not sure whether this turned out okay. And the word count limit this time definitely hurt me to the depths of my soul. 😂 But it was a fun little piece to write! Idk why but seems like I always feel really good about the Krishos that I end up writing for tinysparks, hehe.

Junmyeon waves goodbye, blowing a kiss, as the viewer count drops down to one, the nervousness settling into his stomach.

**kris1106 is typing…**

He holds his breath.

 **kris1106:** You did great today, beautiful, as always. You wanted to talk?

Junmyeon tries to calm his racing heartbeat, fingers quickly typing a response.

 **myeon0522:** Since you won the giveaway, I wanted to know when you might be free for your private show? Next week okay?

 **kris1106:** Need to check my schedule. Can I get back to you?

 **myeon0522:** Ofc.

 **kris1106:** ‘Night, princess. Sweet dreams.

It doesn’t take long to finish cleaning, toys wiped down and put back. A little past 11. He tries to be quiet, not sure if his roommate is already asleep, slipping out to their shared bathroom, wincing when the water is too loud.

At least he doesn’t need to worry he woke up Yifan.

His roommate is in the kitchen when he enters, ramen on the stove, leaning against the counter in a t-shirt and boxers. A lip bite, and Junmyeon feels his mouth go dry.

“Didn’t realize you were still up.”

“Yeah.” Yifan grimaces. “Have a big project next week, gonna be a long night. You?”

“Yeah, same. Lots of work.” Junmyeon lies through his teeth, as if he hadn’t just been stretching himself out with his favorite vibrator on cam half an hour ago. Not that he’d ever admit that to his unfairly attractive and (unfortunately) enigmatic roommate.

“Well, good night, Junmyeon.”

And Junmyeon awkwardly lets Yifan pass with his bowl of ramen.

“So, have you made a move on him yet?”

“Yifan? What, no.” Junmyeon steals a fry from Minseok. “Why would I do that?”

“Because you’ve been ranting about how hot he is for _months_.” Jongin points out. “Thought you’d try to get in his pants by now.”

“I still have to live with him for the year.” Junmyeon retorts. “Besides, what if he’s some secret perv or something?”

Baekhyun snickers. “Like you’d care, Mr. Camboy.”

Junmyeon tries to strangle him; Chanyeol intervenes.

**kris1106 is typing…**

**kris1106:** Hey, sorry, princess. Next week isn’t looking great. Reschedule?

Junmyeon tries not to see it as a rejection, the prospect of doing his first private show with one of his most loyal viewers getting him through the week.

He’d gotten used to it—the good morning’s and goodnight’s, the messages before bed, dropping in to ask about his day. Though Kris’ comments during his streams always made him preen, perfectly toeing the line between pampering and filthy, Junmyeon imagines him as nice, their DMs shockingly normal.

 **kris1106:** Excited for your show still. [heart]

The heart is something new, and Junmyeon feels the thrill all the way down to his toes.

Junmyeon pants, moaning muffled by the lacy black thong stuffed in his mouth, as he lowers himself onto the dildo, making sure to capture the best angle. He whimpers, picking up the pace eagerly, feeling himself clench greedily around the toy, needy after having had a butt plug in all day.

He focuses, the pings from the chat going off as he gets closer, the promise of today being to come untouched, something Junmyeon knows he can do if he’s in the proper mood, thinking about the right thing.

Today, the right thing is Yifan.

Junmyeon tries to weakly lie to himself that it has nothing to do with the fact that Yifan had returned to the apartment earlier, white t-shirt soaked through from the rain, hair wet.

 _Fuck_.

 **bae1234:** Y so quiet when cumming?  
**sweettreat8:** Who cares? Still hot.  
**ppp69:** Bet you’d look good taking my cock.

Junmyeon giggles, winking at the cam. “I have a roommate down the hall.”

The chorus of excited approval rolls in.

“You like what you see?”

Junmyeon’s gaze drifts upwards, cheeks heating as he sees the half-amused-half-smirk adorning Yifan’s features, voice teasing. The embarrassment is rooting him to the floor, the surprise at having a topless Yifan greet him the moment he had stepped out of his room, towel knotted too low for Junmyeon’s sanity.

It takes him a while to fall asleep.

Junmyeon wakes up feeling like shit, and he instantly decides he’s going back to sleep.

The knock comes at ten.

“Hey, Junmyeon?”

“Come in.”

The door opens, Yifan looking at him hesitantly. “You sick?”

Junmyeon nods, wishing that Yifan wasn’t seeing him look like crap.

“Want some soup?” Yifan’s brow furrows in concern, and Junmyeon pretends it doesn’t make his heart flutter. “I can make you soup.”

Yifan stays with him until he finishes.

Flutter, flutter.

_I’m so sorry. I’m sick, so today’s live is cancelled._

**kris1106:** Get well soon, princess.  
**kris1106:** I’m free next Tuesday. ;) For my private show, I mean. Only if you’re better by then.

 **myeon0522:** 7pm?

 **kris1106:** [thumbsup]

Junmyeon tries to protest, but secretly he’s glad when Yifan insists on taking care of him the next day too. And he nearly swoons when Yifan brings the back of his hand to his forehead, checking for fever.

 **kris1106:** Actually, I have something to confess.  
**kris1106:** I’ll tell you Tuesday.

Junmyeon waits impatiently, already excited and ready, wearing his second favorite pair of panties, the red pretty against his skin.

**kris1106 has entered the room.**

**kris1106:** Hi beautiful.  
**kris1106:** Before we start…remember how I said I had something to confess?

 **myeon0522:** Yes?

**kris1106 is typing…**

A knock.

“Junmyeon?”

 **myeon0522:** One second. Roommate calling.

“One minute!” Junmyeon quickly throws on clothes, swearing inwardly. “Coming.”

“Hey.” Junmyeon eyes his roommate, Yifan standing outside with his laptop, an unreadable expression. “What’s up?”

Yifan doesn’t respond, just turns his laptop screen to face Junmyeon, voice embarrassed. “I- I didn’t really know how to tell you.”

It takes Junmyeon a minute to process what he’s seeing.

Fuck.

Junmyeon plops down, leaning into Yifan’s side, his boyfriend hitting play to start the movie. “Just curious, when did you figure it out?”

Yifan cocks an eyebrow at him, a look of disbelief.

“Junmyeon, did you think I wouldn’t recognize your room?”

**Author's Note:**

> 🎥
> 
> Comments, kudos, and feedback are always appreciated!
> 
> Twitter: [@sidestickienote](https://twitter.com/sidestickienote)  
> CuriousCat: [@sidestickienote](https://curiouscat.qa/sidestickienote)


End file.
